un día en el festival
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Haruhi actua extraño... tamaki se pierde... el Host va a la antigua escuela de Haruhi!... Mori y Haruhi se pelean... los hitachiin jugando tiro al blanco?... que mas pasará... descubranlo ustedes


**Un día en el festival... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos...TT

**Cáp. Único... **

El Host club está abierto

Todos en el 3º salón de música trabajaban en sus respectivos cargos y con sus respectivas clientas, todos ocupados, pero uno de los anfitriones... la única mujer del Host ha estado algo "distraída" por así decirlo...

Haruhi-kun... Haruhi-kun – lo llamaron sus clientas...

Eh??... oh, disculpen mi descortesía señoritas, he estado algo distraído... – se disculpó la chica vestida de chico...

Haru-chan está actuando rara – comentó Haninozuka.

Ah – concluyó el chico taciturno...

Haruhi-kun... te sientes mal?? –

Esto llegó como susurro hasta los oídos del king...

te sientes mal Haruhi??!!!... NO!!!!!... MI HIJA SE VA A MORIR!!!!... – TOT - ... NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS!!!! – gritaba con Haruhi en brazos dispuesto a correr con uno de los muchos médicos de la enfermería cortesía de la empresa de Kyouya...

Tamaki-sempai!!! – Tamaki paró en seco – estoy bien, voy a trabajar – se quita de los brazos del king y regresa a su mesa...

Haruhi no aprecia los esfuerzos de su otou-san - tamaki está hecho bolita en un rincón del cuarto...

Y es que en verdad ella no se sentía mal físicamente o algo que se pueda curar con medicina... solo que... esos días estaba muy pensativa... pensaba en algo que desde hace tiempo que le ronda la mente y el corazón... o mas bien alguien... pensaba en el amor que poco a poco se formaba en su corazón para su Sempai...

las actividades del Host club han terminado

Haruhi, por estar tan distraída perdimos clientas... te aumentaré esto a tu cuenta –

Kyouya-sempai... yo ya no les debo nada - ... --U

Entonces ya nos debes... a ver... debes 3 hamburguesas, digo 300 yenes – (creo que Kyouya ya es adicto a Wc donals (no estoy informada del valor del yen o del precio de una hamburguesa en Wc donalds...(en el anime, claro)))

Cuando tomó sus cosas una hoja cae desde sus cuadernos, la cual es tomada por Honey-sempai...

Haru-chan... se te calló esta invitación!!! – dice corriendo hacia ella...

Invitación??? – ojos de Tama-chan en estrellitas... corre y toma de las manos de Mitzukini la hoja... – HA...RU... HIIIIIIII – dice con cara sombría... – porque no nos dijiste que iríamos al festival de una escuela plebeya...

Escuela plebeya, escuela plebeya – canturreaban los hitachiin...

Esto...sempai... –

Así que escuela plebeya, quisiera estudiar mas a fondo como es que sostienen sus finanzas – los lentes del chico brillaron malignamente...

Haru-chan, Haru-chan... verdad que podemos ir???? – los ojitos de Mitzukuni estaban iluminados de la emoción...

Es a las nueve de la mañana el Domingo –

Si!!!!!, vamos a ir a casa de Haruhi!!!! – Tamakin estaba soñado...

Oh si, tenemos tantas ganas de ver a Ranka-san –

El recuerdo del golpe en la pared hizo que Tamaki se estremeciera...

mejor yo te veo en tu escuela Haruhi –

pero si Ranka-san es una persona hermosa – dice Kyouya mientras acaricia su cartera... (claro, Ranka-san le da material de venta suficiente para hacerse rico... mas de lo que ya es... habrá sacado de esos fondos el dinero para pagar la compañía de su padre???... es un misterio que nunca podremos resolver...)

Takashi... iremos a la escuela de Haruhi... – decía el pequeño Honey emocionado a su primo.

Ah –

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente...

Mori iba en la limo junto con Honey, uno comiendo pastel y el otro taciturno como siempre, pero había algo diferente ese día...

Takashi –

Ah –

Díselo hoy... después de todo, tienes una oportunidad –

Ah – respondió Takashi mientras sonreía como solo el sabe hacerlo... y Mitzukuni regresó a lo que mas amaba... PASTEL!!!!...

0o0o0o0o0o0

En casa de Haruhi...

oh, Kyouya-kun, pasa, Haruhi pronto estará lista –

hai Ranka-san –

al poco rato llegaron también los Hitachiin... los dos vestidos con unos trajes nuevos, diseño de su madre para la ocasión, dígase para mezclarse entre la gente... (yo creo que con su ropa marca "mírenme soy rico" no lo van a lograr)

Haaaaaruuuuuhiiiii – dijeron ambos al entrar a la casa con la intención de molestarla...

Aún no baja – dice el chico de lentes que por poco se quedaba dormido...

Ya estoy lista, ahora salgo – escucharon de la habitación de la chica.

Al bajar traía puerta una blusa de manga larga sencilla y una falda hasta las rodillas estilo colegial... cabe mencionar que a Kyouya se le fue el sueño y que Kaoru estaba corriendo como loco buscando un nuevo jarro donde recoger la baba que su hermano tiraba...

eh... chicos... ¿que pasa? – pregunta ella con aire inocente...

KAWAIIIII – gritaban los Hitachiin mientras abrazaban a la chica y Kyouya regresaba a su estado natural.

Haruhi!!!!... otou-san está feliz, te vez hermosa!!! – gritaba Ranka...

"malditos bas... a, no, el si es mi papá" –

Por debajo de la mesa...

Kyouya le pasaba un dinero a Ranka, como agradecimiento a este por haber escondido toda la ropa de la chica... XP.

Haru-chan!!! – se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Honey.

Takashi... acuérdate que la casa de Haruhi es como un dojo, tienes que quitarte los zapatos al entrar –

Ah – dice mas serio que de costumbre.

No estés nervioso, todo va a estar bien – dijo con aires de adulto el chico... (Kawaiiiiii)

Ah – la puerta se abre y Haruhi los recibe...

Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, pasen, los esperábamos –

A...ah – con solo escuchar la voz de su primo Honey supo que algo pasaba y cuando por fin levantó la vista de Usa-chan hacia Haruhi se dio cuenta de porque su primo actuaba tan raro...

Ohaa!!!!...Kawaii Haru-chan!!! –

Ah – afirmó Mori.

Gra...gracias – ella también estaba nerviosa al verlo con esa ropa tan... (Dilo!!!...SEXY)... traía una camisa abierta en los últimos botones, un pantalón de vestir negro, unos zapatos elegantes y en su muñeca un reloj de oro...

Al poco rato...

cuídense chicos – gritaba el padre de Haruhi – y no permitan que el gusano de Tamaki se acerque a mi pequeña!!! –

eso haremos Ranka-san!!! – decían Hikaru y Kaoru a coro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela de Haruhi...

5 minutos después...

Hikaru y Kaoru eran cargados por Mori-sempai ya que no soportaron cargar tanto...

mucho...caminar... cansado...agua... – balbuceaban ambos sin olvidar sus coros por mas cansados que estuvieran.

"malditos bastados! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al otro lado de la ciudad!!!! ...

DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ LA ESCUELA DE HARUHIIIII!!!!! – Tamaki Sou estaba perdido y gritaba como loco mientras sacudía los hombros de su pobre chofer...

0o0o0o0o0o0

oahhh...esta es tu antigua escuela Haru-chan????!!!! –

hai –

es vieja... – dijo Hikaru

y pequeña – completó Kaoru...

los salones son de muchos alumnos y en muchas ocasiones no tienen buenos talleres, además de que son viejas las instalaciones y son usadas por todos los alumnos... –

pobres...pobres plebeyos – los gemelos abrazaban a Haruhi con compasión...

que les parece si nos separamos, nos vemos aquí en dos horas - - X

hai SR. – y los Hitachiin salieron corriendo.

Mori-sempai... Honey-sempai¿quieren ir a ver los demostraciones de los clubs de Kendo y Karate? –

Sugoii, si, vamos, verdad Takashi??? –

Hai –

Y usted Kyouya-sem... – pero Kyouya ya se había ido – bueno, vamos a ver los torneos –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ohhhh!!!!... mira Weid, es el mercado de los plebeyos – decía Tamaki emocionado viendo todo - ¡¡¡¡pero no es la escuela de Haruhi!!!!!! – otra vez a sacudir al pobre de Weid...

Otou-san está perdido Haruhi!!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jóvenes!!! – se escuchó en los amplificadores – aquellos que crean poder vencer a los campeones de Karate y Kendo de la escuela vengan a la cancha principal!!!!, se pueden ganar pases dobles para la feria de la ciudad!!!!! –

Haru-chan!!!!... ¿puedo participar?!!!!! – decía Honey...

Hey... Honey-sempai, solo no sea muy duro con ellos – decía la chica algo nerviosa ya que conocía la fuerza de su sempai...

Takashi... tu también verdad???? –

Ah –

Entonces vamos!!! – tomó las manos de su primo y de Haruhi para salir corriendo hacia la cancha principal...

0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro parte de la escuela los Hitachiin se divertían en los juegos de tiro al blanco, tratando de ganarse unos muñecos de peluche, uno para Haruhi y otro... bueno, luego les cuento que persona...

En eso Kaoru no da al blanco en el último tiro y...

mira Kaoru, los conseguí – decía Hikaru feliz.

Hikaru – lo mira con ganas de llorar – lo siento, no conseguí el osito... – baja la mirada.

Kaoru – lo abraza – no te preocupes por eso... toma el mío – se lo entrega y lo mira a los ojos...

Hikaru – lo abraza a el también.

Ah!!!! – las llamaradas de MOE casi queman la escuela...

¿quienes serán ellos? –

No lo se, pero...ah!!!!, que lindos!!!! – gritaban las chicas por aquí y por allá, mientras ellos se sonreían por haber conseguido su cometido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

no, no, no, tus movimientos son muy lentos – decía Mitzukuni en medio de su pelea – que lastima que no está aquí Chika-chan, hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para pelear –

en casa Haninozuka...

no mas pasteles Mitzukuni, no mas pasteles – decía un traumado Chika en una esquina de su cuarto.

Y con Mori...

maldito, no me ganarás – decía el campeón de Kendo de la escuela, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Takashi ya había dado su golpe sacándolo del combate...

y el nuevo campeón es... ¿cual es su nombre muchacho? –

bien hecho Mori-sempai –

uhaa!!!!...lo hiciste muy bien Takashi –

entonces Takashi Mori... ¿que mas? –

Morinozuka –

Ta...ta...Takashi... Mori...Morinozuka –

Ah –

Todos los estudiantes y el profesor de Kendo se arrodillaron hacienda reverencias…

discúlpenos señor Morinozuka, no sabíamos que era usted, yo fui aprendiz en su dojo – decía el profesor.

Y nosotros somos fieles admiradores de su familia – decían los alumnos.

Ah – contestó únicamente el...

En ese momento una gran turba llegó pidiendo un autógrafo... gracias a Kami que no se dieron cuenta de quien era Honey, si no...

0o0o0o00o0o0

Mientras tanto Kyouya se divertía en competiciones académicas, desbancando a algunas personas en apuestas y consultando en los archivos de contabilidad de la escuela... ya después iría a pedirle dinero a Haruhi para comprar unas hamburguesas y un café de plebeyos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Regresando con Haruhi y los otros...

ohaaa!!!... no me dejan ver a Takashi – decía el pequeño tratando de abrirse paso entre la bola de gente...

no entiendo porque hacen eso... y tampoco porque Mori-sempai simplemente no se va... –

de esto último Mori solo escuchó el... "Mori simplemente no se va" cosa que el mal interpretó.

además, esto es algo tonto y superficial... completamente estúpido... –

"así que soy tonto, superficial y estúpido" –

Mori se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó hasta la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos...

Así que soy un estúpido – dijo rompiendo record de tiempo hablando...

Mori-sempai... yo... no es eso... verá –

No me interesa escucharte – dijo serio.

No se comporte como un niño!!! –

Ahora aparte de estúpido soy un niño – caminó hacia la puerta.

Escúcheme!!!! –

No tengo nada que escuchar, Mitzukuni, te veo mas tarde para preparar todo – y se fue...

Haruhi comienza a llorar...

búscalo, se que se le pasara si hablas con el –

pero... –

nada, puede que sea la última vez que lo veas –

como? – las lágrimas dejaron de caer al escuchar aquello.

Le han puesto irse a Paris... el no se quiere ir, pero si no aclaran las cosas... lo conozco, no se querrá quedar –

Honey-sempai –

Hai –

Discúlpeme con los otros, voy a buscarlo –

Hai Haru-chan –

0o0o0o0o0o0

oh!!!!... una cafetería de plebeyos... – decía Tamaki mirando todo a su alrededor con estrellitas en los ojos...

pero no es la escuela de... – comentaba a gritar de nueva cuenta hasta que...

mi señor, por fin llegó –

ustedes que hacen aquí – dijo al ver a los gemelos

esta es la cafetería de la escuela de Haruhi... –

por fin di!!!! – Tamaki estaba feliz... – bravo!!!! A mi!!!! Mon ami!!! Mon ami!!!!...yahooo!!!! – saltaba el rubio...

pero, señor, porque está aquí el auto?? – viendo con curiosidad la limo de Tamaki ensartada en una pared y a Weid siendo atendido por los médicos de Ouran... (que sabe dios de donde salieron)

flash back...

Tamaki-sama, hacia donde? – preguntó Weid...

A la derecha, no, a la izquierda, a la derecha, mas, no, a la izquierda, o era a la derecha??? ... –

La limo de Tamaki esta haciendo zigzag en la calle.

mi señor, lo mejor será parar, usted no sabe donde debe ir –

no!!!! – se va hacia Weid – tenemos que llegar a la escuela de mi pequeña – toma el volante con las manos y comenzó a moverlo para todos lados...

mi señor.. cuidado!!!! –

ah!!!!! – se escuchó el grito de ambos al chocar con una pared...

Fin del Flash back...

y eso fue lo que pasó –

y por eso se le calló el cerebro . dijeron al unísono.

Eh???... mi cerebro... que es un cerebro???... waaa!!!!... mi cerebro!!!!... cerebro donde estas!!!!!... alguien ha visto mi cerebro!!!! – Tamaki corriendo por todos lados con las manos en la cabeza... (para mi que llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros)

Los Hitachiin sonrieron maliciosos encogiendo los hombros...

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi buscaba por todas partes a Mori, pero no daba con el. Buscó en la cafetería, donde vio a Tamaki corriendo por todos lados preguntando por su cerebro...

Después buscó en los juegos y vio a un montón de chavas hablando de un par de hermanos muy unidas rodeadas por llamas de MOE, en las oficinas... se encontró a Kyouya hurgando en los archivos secretos, hasta se metió en los baños de hombres... cosa que muchos hombres no pasaron por alto tachando la Hentai, en que el no se había ido... todos se quedarían hasta los fuegos artificiales y la fogata, el no rompía una promesa...

0o0o0o0o0

Unas horas antes cuando todos se reunieron...

donde está mi hija??? –

Haru-chan fue a disculparse con Takashi –

Mori-sempai y Haruhi se pelearon? – preguntaron los Hitachiin.

No!!!... nuestra familia se está desintegrando!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi llegó al lugar que faltaba revisar... ahí estaba, mirando las estrellas desde la azotea...

Mori-sempai – dijo ella y a voltear la vista el solo tenía una mirada fría – por favor, escúcheme – el non escuchaba, estaba por pasar a su lado para irse pero ella no se lo permitió y lo abrazó por la espalda... – por favor, perdón –

Los ojos de el se agrandaron al escucharla y se volteo hacia ella para abrazar...

te escucho – dijo aún serio

usted no me escuchó completamente, yo no quería decir eso... –

entonces? –

bueno... pues ... –

Mori-sempai mire – dice Tamaki saliendo de la nasa con una Tv.

Televisión de Tamaki...

Mori está en medio de la turba de gente...

no entiendo porque hacen eso... y tampoco porque Mori-sempai simplemente no se va... –

además, esto es algo tonto y superficial... completamente estúpido... –

Tamaki deja caer la Tv. y desaparece...

eso es verdad?? –

hai –

Mori-sempai... yo... yo no se que decirle – atrás de Haruhi aparecieron los Hitachiin con carteles...

Yo... Mori-sempai... yo no quiero que se valla... no me voy a sentar a gusto... digo... sentir a gusto... –

Haruhi, no leas, dímelo que sientes – Hikaru y Kaoru se van cabizbajos.

Lo extrañaría , usted es lo mas importante para mi, lo... lo... lo amo – lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pidiendo ser liberadas... hacía tiempo que no lloraba... pero ese momento lo ameritaba.

El no sabía que decir... (nunca dice mucho), nunca se esperó ser correspondido, pero cuando sintió a la chica tratando de liberarse del abrazo fue cuando reaccionó... apretó el abrazo y bajó sus labios hasta los suyos y antes de rozarlos solo dijo 2 palabras...

yo también – y la besó diciéndole con acciones lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

0o0o0o0o0

En la fogata...

Los fuegos artificiales se veían en el cielo y todos los del Host se divertían, cada uno a su manera...

ohaaa!!!... que bonito...verdad Usa-chan – dijo mirando a su conejito...

KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!! - gritaban las chicas a su alrededor.

Nee... amiguito...cuantos añitos tienes??? – preguntó una

18 – sonrió el chico...

KAWAIII!!!!! – gritaban aún mas.

Nee... Hikaru, todos nos están mirando, tengo miedo... –

Kaoru... yo estoy aquí contigo – le levanta el mentón para verlo a los ojos – mientas estemos juntos no tenemos nada que temer –

Wahhhhh!!!!!! – mas chavas gritando con las caras mas rojas que un tomate maduro y otros desmayadas... Tamaki atrapó a una en su trayecto al suelo...

No puedo permitir que una princesa como tu caiga la suelo sucio si su cuerpo es tan puro como su alma –

Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! – la pobre chica ya no aguantó.

Y por su parte Kyouya tenía un pequeño negocio donde cobraba por pieza de baile y beso en la mejilla... y como era de esperarse, por lo menos tenía una fila de 300 chavas.

0o0o0o0o0

Los fuegos artificiales son hermosos –

Ah -

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de la escuela, ella recargada en su hombro mientras una de las manos de el permanecía en si cintura.

Te amo – lo escuchó decir y por la emoción lo abrazó con tal efusividad que la cara del chico quedó justo en el pecho de ella, que en ese momento ya estaba un poco mas desarrollado y por la ropa ajustada que levaba el podría notarlo aún mas.

Ella se sonrojó por su acción y lo vio llevar una de sus manos a sus piernas y la otra sustituyó su cara mientras esta última subió a besarla con pasión mientas Haruhi se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos...

Mo...Mori-sempai - dijo tratando de contener un gemido...cosa que no logró, mientras el rodaba sus labios por su cuello...

Takashi – dijo el mientras devoraba justo en su clavícula dándole a entender muchas cosas.

La tumbó en la banca sabiendo que no había nadie cerca y sus manos se aventuraron n a buscar la piel debajo de la blusa blanca.

Ta... Takashi – suspiraba ella mientras sus manos dibujaban cada uno de los músculos del chico por sobre la ropa aún. Sintió la lengua de Mori lamer su piel hasta regresar a su boca para devorarla otra vez en un beso...

Takashi... para... – el estaba a punto de perder la capacidad de dejar las cosas hasta ahí, pero al escuchar la suplica de su "novia" se detuvo.

Se levantó dejándola levantarse también y sorprendiéndose al sentirla tomar sus mano y...

alguien nos puede ver, vamos a otro lugar – le susurró al oído. Se levantaron y dejó que, de la mano, ella lo guiara hasta el lugar donde se dirigían. Llegaron al cuarto donde se guardaban las cosas del estadio y con ansias la recargó contra la pared besándola con fervor, haciendo honor a su titulo del chico salvaje, sembrando nuevamente la semilla de la pasión que poco a poco se convertía en fuego, consumiéndolos...

ella lo empujó y el se dejó guiar justo hasta los colchones de gimnasia donde por fin la dejó bajo su peso, retirando de su cuerpo las ropas dejándola semidesnuda.

Ella era otra historia, la pasión la consumía, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo lo despojó de aquella camisa que la había dejado boquiabierta desde un principio, pero quedando mucho mas excitada al ver el cuerpo perfecto de el.

Ella en ropa interior, el aún con pantalón y bóxer puestos... sus pieles rozándose haciendo que ambos desearan mas, llevó las manos a sus senos para después quitar el sujetador y usar las manos para hacer gemir a la chica. Con una mano amasó el seno derecho, mientras el izquierdo era lamido, mordido, besado. Ella se arqueaba para ofrecerse mas al chico, mientras sus manos quitaban el cinturón del pantalón abriendo poco a poco la bragueta...

Al poco rato los dos estaban completamente desnudos, acariciándose de arriba a abajo, besándose desesperadamente... y las ansias la hicieron hacer algo que jamás creyó hacer en su primera vez... tomando impulso tomó las riendas del juego, dejándolo bajo ella, besando su cuello y lamiendo cada parte de su perfecto torso.

Sus manos viajaron traviesas hasta su miembro devolviéndole todo el placer que minutos antes el le había dado...

Haruhi... me...me... me vengo – y con eso Ella paró su juego, eso no se terminaba ahí. Dejándola nuevamente bajo su peso Mori solo se detuvo para pedir permiso para lo que harían...

Ella le dio el si con la mirada, dejando que el la penetre ruda pero al mismo tiempo con toda la ternura que el puede dar, comenzando a mecerse dejando que sus cuerpos encajaran y se separaran tanto como pudieron hasta que por fin sus cuerpos estallaron en el placer. Haciéndola sentir su semilla caliente en su interior y sintiendo él la forma en que sus paredes lo apretaban dolorosa y excitantemente fuerte...

Takashi!!!! – gritó antes de que el poder del orgasmo terminara... mientras el caía junto a ella exhausto...

Haruhi – la llamó

Mmm... – contestó

Esta noche la pasas en mi casa – le mordió el lóbulo...

Mjm... – afirmó ella

Te amo – la miró a los ojos...

A lo lejos se escuchó...

Haruhi!!!!!...¿donde estás mi niña??!!!!!! –

Será mejor dejar esto para mas al rato – dijo ella aún en los labios junto a los de Takashi.

Ah – el solo asintió liberándola de su peso dándose el deleite de verla vestirse antes sus ojos...

0o0o0o0o0o0

3 años después...

Renge!!!! –

Ah, llegas tarde Kaoru – dejo la chica.

Lo siento amor, pero es que estaba terminando el vestido de Haruhi – se disculpó el chico.

No hay problema – lo besó – pero el hubieras pedido ayuda a Hikaru –

Estaba algo ocupado – haciéndole una seña con la cabeza y ella lo pudo ver acercándose con la hermana mayor de Kyouya del brazo... (que tiene de malo enamorarse de una mayorista???)

Konichiwa hikaru, Ootori-san –

Konichiwa Renge-kun, será mejor que entremos a la casa, si no nos perderemos la ceremonia – decía la hermana de Kyo-chan.

Hai – contestaron los tres en sincronía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Takashi, apresúrate, no quieres hacer esperar a Haru-chan –

Ah – dijo algo nervioso

Cálmate, todo está bien, estamos contigo – dijo el chico en un tono mas maduro.

Hai – respondió con una sonrisa

0o0o0o0o0

te vez hermosa Haruhi – dijo una de sus primas a Haruhi.

Gracias, pero estoy nerviosa –

Es normal, pero lo amas y eso es lo importante –

Ella solo sonrió pensando en lo que sería su vida junto a su amado Mori.

0o0o0o0o0

yo voy a llevarla al altar – dijo Tamaki.

Ese es el trabajo de su Otou-san – dijo Ranka

Por eso la llevaré yo –

Que no... –

Que si ... –

Que no... –

Que si... –

Que no... –

Que si... grrrr –

Grrrr –

Grrrr - ... ambos se miraban a matar.

Al poco rato...

Haruhi caminaba rumbo a su novia siendo llevada de un brazo por su Otou-san y por el otro por su Otou-san.

arigato otou-san – miró después a Tamaki – Otou-san – y sonrió y se alejó para darle la mano a su futuro marido...

gua!!!!!!, Mi nena se va a casar!!!! – lloraban ambos – Otou-san está orgulloso!!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

La ceremonia fue al estilo antiguo como todo en la reservada y conservadora familia Morinozuka, Haruhi se veía hermosa y él mas guapo que nunca y en esos momentos en cada corazón quedó grabado el "acepto" del otro.

0o0o0o0o0

Te amo Haruhi – susurró a su oído mientras se alejaban en el auto hacia el aeropuerto para ir a su luna de miel.

Y yo tengo muchas razones para no poder vivir sin ti –

Ah?? – preguntó el

Una, te amo mucho, la otra es que no sabría que decirle a nuestro hijo si pregunta por su padre –

Ha...Haruhi – sus ojos eran dos platos por el impacto de la noticia...

Estoy embarazada amor – le dijo al oído.

Te amo –

La abrazó, llevando sus manos al vientre de su esposa, dándole la bienvenida a su pequeño, sintiéndose dichoso con la vida que el destino le había asignado. Ser primero un Host, conocerla y por último amarla hasta la muerte.

**Fin... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!...** lectores, saben, este fic lo soñé..jajaja, bueno, no todo, un día mientras dormía soñé desde lo de la pelea...(claro que yo desperté y ni en cuenta de porque había sido la pelea) hasta donde se comenzaron a besar... pero... en ese momento desperté por culpa de mi madre y no pude seguir soñando con mi lindo Mori...bua!!!!!!...TT

Me puse a hacerlo en puros ratos de aburrimiento en la escuela... mejor dicho lo hice en todas las clases..jajaja... es mi segundo MoriXHaruhi... la pareja es bonita, pero lo hice porque amo a Mori!!!!!!... pero en fin, para acabarla... todos los escenarios eran mi antigua escuela...jajaja, es un colegio de monjas...jajaja... lo que hace a una que la repriman...jajaja...

Espero que les gustara, incluso lo que mi rara imaginación escribió...

Meg: hey!!!!, no digas eso, al fin y al cabo soy tu!!!!

Ya cállate...

Espero que se la pasaran padre leyendo este fic... nos escribimos pronto...

Ah!!!.. pero una cosa mas... para mi amiga Okashira Janet...

Quien te dijo que no haría el fic de Honey con Haruhi... claro que lo haré... ya para completar mi meta solo me faltan el de Haruhi y Kaoru, el de Honey con Haruhi y el de Tamaki con Haruhi...jajaja...

Bueno, en fin, los veo luego...

**Atte: Tommy... **

Pd: dejen reviews...


End file.
